Across the Expanses of Time Book 1: Tres Fatales
by Scion Adrenaline
Summary: Sakura is special in many ways. Not only is she the only Japanese girl in Hogwarts, a metamorphmagus, and the Seeker of Gryffindor quidditch, she has a special destiny that inhabits this world and time, and many others....
1. Sakura's Quest

SCION: Hi, everyone!

ADRENALINE: Yeah, hi!

SCION: I'm Sacred Scion, and this is Artificial Adrenaline.

ADRENALINE: And we're the authors of this story, _Across the Expanses of Time_. It's our first fanfiction, so please be kind and review!

SCION: We're big Harry Potter fans, and we also like some anime -- which is why this is going to be a crossover!

ADRENALINE: The first chapter's a little short, but more chapters in the future may be longer.

SCION: _Or_ they may be just as short! We don't know.

ADRENALINE: But please review anyway.

SCION: We'll be sad if you don't, and you don't want to make Adrenaline sad! Not pretty.

ADRENALINE: Oh, by the way, this fic is in three books, and the first one is called _Tres Fatales_.

SCION: We hope you enjoy it!

ADRENALINE: (And review)

SCION: (Shut up about that already)

* * *

**Across the Expanses of Time  
Tres Fatales  
Chapter 1: Sakura's Quest**

Sakura ran through the halls of Hogwarts, dodging other students and statues. She was almost late for her meeting with the headmaster, since she'd been busy playing Exploding Snap in the common room and has completely lost track of time.

It was almost the end of Sakura's fifth year. Today was her sixteenth birthday, and she thought that had something to do with why Professor Potter had summoned her to his office. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. It was exciting to think about having a personal conversation with the headmaster of her school, especially when the headmaster was such a famous wizard -- the one who'd defeated Lord Voldemort, the most evil of all dark wizards!

"Hey, where are you going, Sakura?" asked her friend Albus.

"To see your dad!" she called back, almost tripping as she spun to answer him, and then stumbled onward without stopping.

Being a Metamorphmagus, right now Sakura's hair was bright green with darker green stripes and neon blue tips. She had it in a layered style all the way down to her lower back, with long bangs that fell across her eyes, which right now were also neon blue. She knew the colors clashed with her Gryffindor orange and red tie, but she didn't care.

She got to the hallway with the statues that guarded the headmaster's office. Professor Potter had sent her the password in the summons to come talk to him, so she said it: "Buckbeak!" And the statues hopped out of the way and allowed her to ascend the staircase.

"Ah, Sakura, come in," Professor Potter greeted her as she poked her head through the door. "Come in and sit down."

Sakura looked around in amazement at all the marveous things decorating the headmaster's office. She almost couldn't believe she was really here, but she did as he said and sat down across from where he sat at his desk. "What did you want to talk to me about, headmaster?"

"Something very important." His voice was serious, but his expression wasn't worried, so Sakura also wasn't worried -- yet. "Today is your sixteenth birthday, isn't it?"

"That's right," she said. She couldn't believe the headmaster knew her birthday!

He nodded. "We decided to wait until this day to tell you the things I'm about to tell you because we wanted to make sure you were old enough to handle the news."

"Is it... is it about my parents?" she wondered hesitantly. She was an orphan, after all, and had always been curious.

"It might have something to do with them," Professor Potter said, his handsome green eyes kind. She remember belatedly that he was also an orphan, and felt a sudden, unexpected sense of connection with him. "The same day you were delivered to the orphanage anonymously as a baby," he went on, "my wife Ginny delivered a prophecy."

"Wow, your wife's a seer?" Sakura broke in, impressed.

"It's the only prophecy she's ever spoken," the headmaster said. "We didn't even know she had the ability until she said it. Luckily, I was able to write down what she said and save it. Once you were admitted to this school, I realized that the prophecy pertains to you." As he'd said this, he'd withdrawn a paper from his desk, and now pushed it across to Sakura.

Heart beating rather fast, though she didn't think she should really be feeling nervous about this, Sakura pulled the paper to her and read the following:

_The transforming orphan child of the cherry's blossom is not alone in her great destiny; the two other parts to her whole are hidden elsewhere in time in the land of her birth, and must be reunited with her to protect the future we all share._

Now Sakura's heart was beating with excitement rather than nervousness. "It _is_ about me!" she exclaimed.

The headmaster smiled. "Your name refers to the blossom of the cherry trees in Japan, doesn't it?"

"That's right!"

"And you're both a Metamorphmagus _and_ an Animagus. I think it's pretty clear."

"But what does it mean when it talks about the 'two other parts to my whole?'"

"We have an idea about that as well," the professor replied. "You see, at the same time my wife was speaking the prophecy, three wands appeared out of nowhere in her hand. They all match, but they weren't made by any wandmaker we know of. One of them is the wand you've used since you entered this school."

Sakura pulled out her wand and stared at it. It was long and plain, the hard dark brown wood accented only by three rivets near the larger end engraved in metallic red. "So there are two more like this?" she said in surprise.

Looking up, she found to her further surprise that the headmaster was already holding them out to her. She took them, and was amazed to find that they did indeed resemble hers almost exactly. The only differences were the rivets: those on the second were purple, and those on the last were gold. "But where did they come from?" she wondered aloud.

"We have no idea. No spells we've cast have been able to trace them, but they obviously have something to do with the prophecy."

Sakura's mouth dropped open as her eyes widened. "Do you think..." she began breathlessly, looking up at the headmaster again. "Do you think I have twins somewhere? Somewhere in time, like the prophecy said, back in Japan? That we're triplets, and these wands are for us?"

Professor Potter smiled approvingly as he nodded. "That's how I interpreted the prophecy and the arrival of the wands myself," he said. "It might not be the correct interpretation, but it certainly seems to fit."

Sakura jumped up. "Then I've got to find them!" she cried. "If I have sisters or brothers out there somewhere, I need to know who they are! Maybe we could even find out who our parents are too!"

The headmaster nodded again. "I hope you can find them. Especially if there's something in the future you need to protect."

Pausing briefly in her excitement, Sakura pondered this. "I wonder what that means."

"Prophecies are hard things to understand," he replied with a shake of his head. "I should know." And he grinned at her.

She grinned right back. "Thanks so much, headmaster," she said.

"Sakura," he called after her as she turned to run off.

"Yes?" she wondered, looking back briefly.

"Do try to be back before next school year starts," he grinned.

She gave him a thumbs-up and was out the door. 


	2. Lost in Time

SCION: Hi again!

ADRENALINE: Here's the second chapter of _Tres Fatales_. Sorry the quidditch scene is so short…

SCION: Adrenaline has a short attention span.

ADRENALINE: I do not! It just turned out to be short…

SCION: Like your attention span.

ADRENALINE: …what? Sorry, I was thinking about something else.

SCION: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Across the Expanses of Time  
Tres Fatales  
Chapter 2: Lost in Time**

Sakura dropped onto the bench next to her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. The Slytherins were used to her joining them for occasional meals, and after a few years of it, some of them had even softened towards her – even though she was a Gryffindor. This morning she looked especially out of place at the Slytherin table in her Gryffindor quidditch robes, her hair a deep crimson with sparkling gold streaks in honor of her house. Scorpius looked up from the book he was reading and his bowl of cereal.

"You didn't come to the library last night," he said mildly. "I couldn't tell you happy birthday. So happy birthday."

"The Headmaster wanted to see me," Sakura said in a low voice, brushing his implied complaint aside. "I want to show you something." She showed him the two wands Professor Potter had given her.

"These are just like yours," Scorpius said slowly. "Just like yours, except the marks on yours are red. Where did they come from?" Sakura explained about her meeting with Professor Potter, and the prophesy. "And you think these are intended for..." he looked into her face, "siblings, don't you?"

Sakura grinned. "You know me too well," she said. "Yeah, I do think that. It fits, right? And we must be reunited, according to the prophesy! 'To protect the future,' whatever that means." Sakura was nearly bouncing with excitement. "And they're somewhere in Japan! I was up most of the night researching where I'm going to look."

"Where you're going to look?"

"Well, of course!" Sakura exclaimed. "Now that I have a clue, a solid clue, I have to look even harder! I've never been able to find anything before, but I just know that I'll find _something_ this summer! I really wanted to leave right then and there, but I figured I should stay for the rest of the school year..."

"Right then and there? And miss the last quidditch match of the season? Well, you wouldn't have had to face the shame of my catching the Snitch first..." Sakura hit him on the arm, and he laughed. "Just try to keep your head in the game and I'll try to make it look like it's hard to beat you." Sakura stuck out her tongue and jumped up as the rest of her team left the great hall. "Sakura," he said, catching her arm, "don't get _too_ excited about this. You don't know exactly what you can do yet... You can go to Japan, but you can't go back in time. I don't want you to be disappointed if this is a dead end too." She gave him a radiant smile, and ran after her team. She didn't see the look Scorpius gave her as she ran out, or his hands clench, or him biting his lip as he looked down at his now-soggy cereal.

As the Gryffindor team met in the changing-room for their captain's pep-talk, Sakura tried to force her mind onto the game. It was difficult with all the new ideas racing each other in her brain, trying to get her attention. Maybe finally, finally, she would find out not only where she came from, but family she could belong to.

The team walked out onto the field. The Ministry of Magic didn't have any information on her, she knew that. The only thing they knew was that she had been on the list for Hogwarts. They mounted their brooms and kicked off into the air. Her orphanage had had no leads either. Sakura flew high into the air, higher than the chasers and beaters, to watch for the snitch. Scorpius was opposite the field from her. The orphanage hadn't even known where she came from, really, they had just found her on the doorstep when she was a baby. She swerved around and scanned the other side of the field for the snitch, but there was no sight of it yet. She had had such a burning inside her to find her family, or even just to know who they were, or had been, ever since she could remember. The more time passed the greater her desire to find out who she was became, but at the same time she felt more desperate, for with every passing year the chance of success became slimmer. Like the prophesy said, that part of her was being lost with time... Sakura started in surprise. Scorpius was speeding across the sky, the snitch zigzagging in front of him. She pushed her broomstick forward, tearing after them. If she timed this right, she thought, she still had a chance of catching it...

Scorpius' face was set in concentration. She saw his jaw clench, and was suddenly overcome with gratitude that she had someone like him for a friend -- someone that she could discuss something so important with, and someone who she could play against in quidditch with no hard feelings before or after. "You can't go back in time," he had said. The snitch suddenly turned, flying at an angle that suited Sakura better, but she had just realized -- had Scorpius understood better than she had? Was her family lost, not only because of time, but _in_ time? The snitch flew right above her, and a second later Scorpius had passed her as a flash of green, his outstretched hand closing over the small winged ball. He held it high and the Slytherins in the crowd screamed and applauded.

_Lost in time,_ Sakura thought. _How in the world can I..._


	3. The First Clue

SCION: It's time once again for another glorious chapter of _Tres Fatales_!

ADRENALINE: And time once again for you to leave us review!

SCION: Or at least read and enjoy it.

ADRENALINE: But reviews are really nice too.

SCION: Aside from that (*elbows Adrenaline*), in this chapter you'll see the first anime crossover! Don't worry if you're not familiar with it; the story should still make sense.

ADRENALINE: Though let us know in a review if it doesn't.

SCION: Completely ignoring Adrenaline's comments for the moment, you'll also notice in this chapter that we've skewed a couple of timelines just a little bit to fit our needs. Sorry if this bugs you! But, hey, all of our characters are messing around with time; why can't we? :D

ADRENALINE: Enjoy the chapter! And review!

SCION: *sigh*

* * *

**Across the Expanses of Time  
Tres Fatales  
Chapter 3: The First Clue**

Today Sakura did _not_ go to the Slytherin table at breakfast. Aside from the fact that the Slytherins would make endless rude comments about her loss of the game yesterday, she was too deep in thought to want to talk to anyone. Of course, the Gryffindors hadn't exactly been terribly polite about her performance either -- as a matter of fact, the team captain had bawled her out, and she'd gone to bed amidst a forest of barbed looks and icy comments -- nor was their presence at the breakfast table much more conducive to thought than that of the Slytherins would be. Maybe it was just Scorpius she was avoiding. First off, he'd _told_ her not to get too excited about this and to keep her head in the game, and that was _exactly_ what she hadn't done. Even he, her best friend, would be justified in teasing her about losing when he'd specifically warned her not to get distracted. Secondly, she needed to get things straight in her head before she talked to him again. His theory...

Surprisingly, she hadn't been up all night thinking about it. After having been nearly sleepless the night before _and_ a quidditch game, she'd dropped off rather quickly. Which was why she was pondering it now. _In time, in time, in time,_ she kept repeating pointlessly to herself. It _couldn't_ mean that the people she needed to find were _really_ in different eras, could it? How could that be? She knew time travel was possible, but from what little she'd read it was extremely rare, and usually only spanned a matter of hours or days at the most. How could her siblings have gotten themselves lost in far-flung parts of history? And if they were, how on earth was she supposed to get to them? Worse, what if Scorpius was misinterpreting, and in accepting his theory she was heading down the wrong track entirely?

Her next move should probably be to go back to the library and research time travel. If she found no record of anyone having traveled more than a short distance through time, she would have to try different avenues first. She should probably read through the prophecy a few more times, too, and see what else she could infer from the wording. And, really, it couldn't _hurt_ to discuss it with Scorpius some more... he'd had one good idea; he might have others -- and he was her best friend, after all. Why did she seem to feel reluctant to let him in on any more of this than she had to, though?

As she reached for her pumpkin juice to finish it off before leaving the great hall, the post arrived in a fluttering flurry. Her own bird, a scops-owl named Hatahata, dropped a letter onto her plate and took his place on the perch in front of her to await some manner of reward. A glance at the envelope told her it was from her best friend in Japan, and she pulled it off her plate and out of her eggs before beginning to offer bits of bacon to Hatahata with one hand and herself the last of her pumpkin juice with the other. When her own was satisfied and her juice gone, she snatched up the letter and got to her feet.

Spinning in the direction of the library, she let out a little gasp as she found Scorpius standing just behind her -- almost nose-to-nose with her now that she'd turned. She really should have divined his presence from the frigid atmosphere and unfriendly comments from her housemates at the table, but she'd been too wrapped up in her thoughts. He'd even been returning some of the jabs and she hadn't heard. He hadn't sat down, though. The Gryffindors sometimes tolerated Scorpius' presence, knowing he was Sakura's friend, but after he'd won the last quidditch game of the season against them was _definitely_ not one of those times.

Stepping back hastily, Scorpius raised a brow at her obviously-distracted state. "I wonder what _you're_ thinking about," he commented. Glancing in the direction she was evidently headed he added, "Library?"

She nodded. Throwing a somewhat sheepish wave at the others -- most of whom looked away in exasperation -- she made her way up the long row between the tables, Scorpius just ahead of her.

Once they had reached the corridor, Scorpius was able to fall back and walk at her side. Engaged as she was in reflection on a subject that she was sure would keep her mind fully occupied for quite some time to come, she still had some attention to spare for bracing herself against his inevitable teasing. The longer they walked in silence, the more certain she became that he was planning on saying something really awful to her. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer. "Just say it, all right?!"

His tone was amused as he obeyed. "Maybe if you can find your two family members, they can join you on the quidditch team. With _three_ seekers, you might have a better chance at beating me."

In response to this carefully-crafted remark, Sakura slapped her forehead in some vexation -- completely forgetting the envelope she was holding in her hand and managing to poke herself in the eye in the process. "Ow!" she muttered.

"What's that?" Scorpius wondered.

"Oh, it's from a friend in Japan. I've told you about her. I should probably at least look at it..." She stopped walking, moving closer to the wall to remove herself from the flow of corridor traffic, as she opened the letter. She didn't have the patience for idle talk at this point, but intended to skim the letter anyway, just to make sure it didn't contain any momentous news. Her friend knew about Hogwarts and the magical world, though she was technically a Muggle. Really, she could hardly be called such when she had contact with all sorts of magical creatures and -- and --

Sakura let out the second inadvertent gasp of the day as she remembered. How could she have forgotten??

"Bad news?" Scorpius wondered, misinterpreting her reaction. He stepped to her side and looked over her shoulder, but wrinkled his nose at the handwritten kanji and kana covering the page.

The letter was short, and Sakura felt an almost violently excited and nervous energy bubbling up in her as she read it. Again, how _could_ she have forgotten? In a tense, quiet tone she translated aloud for Scorpius. Then they stood still, staring at each other in astonishment and anticipation, for several long, silent moments.

_Sakura--_

I'll have a longer letter on the way with all the details and all the usual news as soon as I've finished writing it, but I'm sending this one right away because I think this is important: recently we met a girl here (Sengoku here), a miko named Kitai, who looks just like you _when you're not doing crazy things to your face. Her voice sounds just like yours too, she's the same height and build (as far as I can tell), and she seems to have some strange powers too -- though not the same ones you do. I know you've always been curious about your family and where you came from; this might be a clue! If you come back for the summer, you should definitely come down the well with me and meet her._

--Kagome


	4. Departure

SCION: Apologies for this chapter taking so long. I was having serious computer problems =(

ADRENALINE: Scion always has serious problems.

SCION: Not as serious as Adrenaline is about to have though.

ADRENALINE: *running away* Please revieewwwwwww.........

* * *

Across the Expanses of Time  
Tres Fatales  
Chapter 4: Departure

"Sakura, you're probably dealing with deeper magic than we've ever learned about," Scorpius whispered. They had finally made their way up to the library, and were now sitting at a table in the corner, conversing over a pile of books. "It's too dangerous for you to go alone."

''So I should take you, who has no more idea than me about what's waiting?" Sakura responded, flipping the pages of _The Mystery of History: Theories on Time-Travel_. "Besides, I won't be alone. I'll have Kagome and her," she paused, "friends."

Scorpius looked at her intently, his grey eyes unreadable. "Her... friends," he repeated. Sakura gazed intently into the book and said nothing. She knew Scorpius was watching her carefully. There was an awkward, silent moment. "Sakura," Scorpius began finally.

"No, Scorpius," Sakura said, quietly but firmly, meeting his eyes again. "You know exactly how important finding my family is to me, and I know exactly how much keeping your family means to you. I know they don't want you hanging out with a Gryffindor, let alone a foreign orphan who might be a mudblood." She saw his eyes flicker at the at the last word and continued before he could interrupt her. "I know you don't think that way, and that you don't care even if it is true. But you have obligations to your family, just like I do to mine." He still didn't look convinced. "It'll be just like any other summer," she said, returning to her book and trying to sound cheerful. "I'll write you and keep you updated. And you'd better write me like normal, only you should probably send them to Kagome's house. I'll warn them about owls."

Scorpius remained silent, resting his chin on his hand and watching Sakura read her book. "So I suppose this means that revising for OWLs is out," he said. She waved a hand at him, saying "I'll do a bit of that, I suppose, but this is more important."Hearing him sigh, she added "That doesn't mean you can't, though. I just want to be as prepared as possible for this summer!"

"Just make sure you're ready for next week, too," Scorpius said evenly, pulling a review sheet from his bag.

As the next week progressed, Sakura was forced to focus less on the prophesy and more on the subjects of her OWL exams. She was fairly confident in her test-taking ability, and had Scorpius not been studying transfiguration, charms, herbology and potions himself, she probably would have just continued her study of time-travel. She was grudgingly glad of his example, and tried not to be resentful of his gentle encouragement. Especially after the transfiguration exam! That was Sakura's worst subject, and she knew she wouldn't have done nearly so well if Scorpius hadn't asked her to quiz him over the preceding days.

Her impatience to leave Hogwarts grew with every passing day, and though the days following end-of-year exams were usually her favorite of all the year since she got to spend time with her friends without the worry of classes or homework, this year they seemed to drag at a snail's pace. She spent most of the time in the library, taking notes on time-travel, prophesies, and anything else that might be useful, to take with her to Japan. Scorpius had at first tried to persuade her to spend less time with her nose in books, but after it became apparent that she would not be budged, he resigned himself to helping her in her research. Having made it clear to him that he couldn't accompany her on her journey, Sakura found she didn't mind hearing his advice so much, and that he had many useful suggestions for spells she ought to learn and things she ought to take note of in the time beyond the well. They often discussed how Sakura could prove if this miko was her sister, but came up with nothing better than hoping one of the wands Sakura had been given would choose her for its master.

Finally the day of departure arrived. Sakura and Scorpius sat together in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, and for once Sakura was impatient for the ride to be over. They talked of OWLs, of the school year, of the things Scorpius' family had planned for the summer, but every topic seemed to lead back to Sakura's quest. They spoke softly together, as Sakura didn't really want the other students in the compartment to hear or ask questions. Preoccupied as she was, Sakura couldn't help noticing that Scorpius seemed to become more and more agitated as the hours went by. When at last the train pulled into the station and students began piling out onto the platform, Scorpius turned to Sakura in the now-empty compartment. She smiled up at him, and moved forward to give him a quick hug goodbye, but when she would have let go, he clung to her, holding her close. She could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he pressed her against him, his face in her hair. She didn't know how long they stood there, but it was almost a shock when he let her go and looked into her eyes. His eyes, so rarely unguarded, were now eloquent with an emotion she had never seen there before, and she couldn't look away. Scorpius said nothing, but took a small box out of his pocket and pressed it into her hand. Then he turned and walked out of the compartment, pulling his trunk behind him. Sakura stood very still, looking at the door for several minutes before slowly following.

After she had found her seat in the connecting train that would take her to the airport, Sakura opened the package Scorpius had given her. Her mind was reeling from the flood of emotion Scorpius' embrace had caused. She felt like crying and laughing and possibly even punching someone all at the same time. She lifted the protective gauze from the box and pulled out a gleaming pocket watch. Opening it, she saw her name on the inside of the cover, carved in ornate, embellished kanji. It brought a lump to her throat, and she realized for the first time how much she would miss her best friend. 


End file.
